


My Lady

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Dreamwidth Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, DreamWidth Prompt, F/F, Missing Scene, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: just 2 gals chilling in a hot tub no feet apart because they're gay





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basketofnovas (slashmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/profile)[**basketofnovas (slashmarks)**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/) in response to a drabble prompt meme on my DW.

Padmé paces in front of the window, unable to shake the chill that seeps in through the transparisteel from her bones. When she breathes out, her breath fogs the windowpane and she traces shapeless patterns with her finger.

Sabé hasn’t come back yet. A bolt of guilt sizzles through Padmé’s blood. It’s her fault Sabé’s been so overworked lately. 

The door to Padmé’s apartment opens and she turns, her hand coming to rest on the blaster clipped at her hip. But it’s Sabé standing in the doorway, covered head to toe in mud. She even has mud splattered across her cheeks. 

Padmé hurries over to her, swallowing down a laugh she doesn’t think Sabé would be receptive to. “What happened?” she asks, picking up the end of her robe to dab at the cooling mud on Sabé’s cheek.

“There was a…mishap, my lady,” Sabé replies, her tone wry. She plucks at her mud-covered tunic with a sigh

“You don’t have to call me your _lady_ when we’re alone,” Padmé gently corrects her, dropping her robe. She leans in and presses a soft kiss to Sabé’s cool lips. “You’re freezing. Let’s get you into a warm bath.”

She takes Sabé’s hands in hers and rubs them in an attempt to bring up her temperature. 

Sabé squeezes her fingers around Padmé’s. “Will you be joining me?” she asks, a laugh curling the edges of her tone. 

Padmé smiles and kisses her again, a hand resting on her cheek. “If that’s what you desire, my lady,” she teases.

Padmé takes Sabé by the hand and leads her to the ’fresher, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
